Users may be inundated with massive amounts of data making it difficult to manage and harness the data effectively. Users can easily suffer from information overload. Data formatted in grids or other arrangements may be unmanageable, making the data ineffective for the user. Tools and functions have been developed to allow users to manipulate the presentation and display of the data to better understand the data. Filtering data is one such important function, helping users focus attention on data that fits the particular criteria of the filter. Typically a user selects a menu option to apply filtering. A filter dialog box then appears and the user inputs the right spelling or capitalization to accurately filter the data. This conventional filtering process is time consuming and susceptible to user input errors, especially for users that filter data repeatedly.